bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Itakue Yamaki
Itakue Yamaki is currently the third seat of 11th Company, due to his Zanpakuto's powerful and quick striking abilities. He is the son of Yamato and Figiko Yamaki; his father is a former Captain and his mother is a human. Itakue does not know of any of his father's past. Appearance He wears the traditional Shinigami Shihakusho with a white fur hood that he saw and liked on a trip in the human world. He also wears a pair of white gloves with an intricate design on them of his Squad's symbol, the Yarrow. He carries his sword in the belt on his outfit around his waist and wears a crow shaped pendent around his neck to symbolize his Zanpakuto's name. Personality Itakue is usually very serious when it comes to his work in the Soul Society, but when he is relaxing he has a more calm, less serious demeanor when hanging with fellow squad members or friends. On average, he is more intelligent and motivated than most of his peers, never slowing down until the job is done. He is always in high spirits which helps to uplift the squads mood when people are feeling down, but there are times when he goes to far and gets people hurt because of his carefree way. This has also been shown to get him hurt, as well because he often misjudges an enemies strengths and weaknesses or just automatically considers his enemies weak. He also loves to fight and spar, a trait that is atypical in most other company members of 11th Company. History When Itakue was born, his father knew right away that he would grow to be a strong individual. He sent him to the Human World to live with his mother so that he would be safe from harm, but one day a Hollow attacked his house, awakening his Shinigami powers for the first time. Instead of being in a Shihakusho, though, he had his current outfit on and had a Zanpakuto. After he defeated the Hollow his zanpakuto disappeared, but his presence was still felt by a Soul Reaper who, with his mother's permission, took him to the Soul Society to be trained at the Shinō Academy. In the academy he got all around average scores on everything from shunpo to kido and zanjutsu and was a top student of his class. Once he graduated from the academy he enlisted in the gotei 13 and joined 2nd Company. He started out at a low rank, but raised through the ranks quickly and even mastered shikai. Eventually, he felt he was strong enough to fill the vacant third seat of the company and inquired with the captain about it. The captain gave him an exam, which he passed, and was given the third seat in the division. After a few years of fighting as the 3rd seat of 2nd Company, Itakue was attacked by an unknown rogue Shinigami in the world of the living that cut his Soul Chain, slowly turning him into a Hollow. He found a secluded place to gain his powers back and eventually suppressed the hollow inside him using his power of will, but only barely managed to do so, so he tried to find someone who knew what was happening to him. In the intense process of regaining his powers back, he was so close to becoming a Hollow that, after he suppressed it, he found a visored mask in front of him. He found out, though, that he could not control or even access this power inside of him and that he could not control when it came out, either. When he knew about the existence of the Visored army, he asked for their help and an explanation as to what was happening to him and they offered to train him. It took him about six months, but he finally managed to master the hollow inside of him and the powers his new mask had granted him. After this intense training, he wondered around the human world defeating hollows and gaining even greater strength. He eventually joined an organization called the BHA, or bounty hunter association, which was a group of rogue soul reapers who took “jobs for hire”. Itakue had some of the best assassination skills in the entire organization because of his training in 2nd Company. He did this until he was inevitably found by a lower ranked Soul Reaper in charge of the region he was currently in and he reluctantly returned to the soul society. While he was away, everyone in 2nd Company and the gotei 13 thought he was dead and was surprised and happy he had returned. Currently, no one in the Soul Society knows about his Visored powers except the lieutenant of 11th Company, Akira Masato because, like Itakue, Akira has hollow powers and they share a strong bond in this. Transfer to Squad 11 A few years after re-entering 2nd Company after his hollow incident, he noticed that he was bored and grew tired of fast kills because you “couldn't enjoy the fight very much”. He requested to leave the squad to find a new squad who could understand his lust and want for battle. This is when he found 11th Company. When he first walked into the company barracks, no one was there, but when he heard some people training in the back, so he went to watch and got caught by his future partner, Meiku Kinpatsu. She asked what he wanted and when he tried to explain, she simply attacked him, and didn't let him explain at all. After a long and exhausting battle, Itakue came out victorious and Akira Masato, the current lieutenant, liked his abilities so he offered him the vacant third seat, where he currently resides, partnered with Meiku Kinpatsu, ready to take on any challenge assigned to them. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: He is an expert swordsman and excels in using his Zanpakuto. He is able to easily incapacitate a large amount of enemies without harming them, but when he is tempted, he will kill them on the spot using fast and furious attacks. He fights using two different styles; the regular way to hold a sword and holding the blade outward from his body and switches by tossing the sword, catching, and twisting around to confuse his enemies so he can get in the fatal blow needed to kill them. Shunpō Expert: Itakue is known for his expertise of shunpo, being one of the fastest shinigami in 11th Company. He can keep up with most Lieutenant level soul reapers. Kidō Expert: Itakue can use Binding spells #1-58 without an incantation and can use Destructive spells #1-63 without incantation. He can perform other spells, but since he doesn't have full control over his large spiritual pressure, he has to use the proper incantation for them. Great Spiritual Power: Even though Itakue is not a Lieutenant, he has a pretty large amount of Spiritual Power. His spiritual pressure is crimson in color. Whenever he unleashes his zanpakuto his spiritual pressure turns black like the shadows and just like shadows he can hide his pressense from others by entering a different dimension he creates. He is much stronger than an average 3rd seat and takes pride in this, even though he can't defeat his lieutenant, Akira Masato. Assassin Tactics: Being a former member of 2nd Company, he is a master of assassination tactics, including camouflage, instant kills, poisons, quick movements. He also has immunization to a lot of poisons that exist inside the Soul Society. Enhanced Strength: He can fight opponents more then twice his size because of his intense training he received in 2nd Company. He can lift boulders the size of cars. Enhanced Durability: Itakue can withstand being thrown through walls and being hit by large boulders at high speeds without sustaining too much damage to his person. Zanpakutō Kuroikarasu (黒いカラス, Black Crow): In its sealed form, it looks like a normal katana with a crow design on the hilt and two black strings attached to its handle. The handle is dark gray that looks almost black and it is kept in a black sheath on his left hip by the sash on his Shihakusho. Shikai: Triggered by the command "Grow wings and become one with the shadows". Itakue holds out his sword blade pointing up in the sky. Kuroikarasu glows a black color, then evaporates, becoming one with the shadows. Shikai Special Ability: * Karasu Hane (カラスの羽, Crow Wings): This technique creates a pair of crow wings made of shadows to lift him up into the air for a short amount of time. It can be used to dodge attacks or to gather time to strategize. * Kagedama(影球, Shadow sphere): It is a alternate dimension that itakue can create which helps him hide his spiritual pressure and keeps him concealed until he is ready to attack. * Dākushīrudo (ダークシールド, Dark Sheild): A smaller version of kage domutate which only protects a certain area be it the back, front, or sides of itakues body so he can keep fighting. * Kage Dōmutate (ドーム盾, Shadow Dome Shield): One of Kuroikarasu's defensive moves. It creates a dome of shadows to protect Itakue from many different types of attacks, but can be broken when enough force is applied to it. * Kage Kōgeki (影の攻撃,'' Shadow Strike''): As the name states, Itakue's shadow and any other shadow nearby become his blade. He creates a blade made of shadows to fight or he can control the surrounding shadows to attack whenever he needs them too. * Kage Senbon '(影千本, ''Shadow Needles): He can alter the shape and control where the shadow goes. This technique generates a shower of needles from the opponent's shadow. * '''Kage Piasā (影のピアサー, Piercer of Shadows): Just like how ichigo uses getsuga tenshou, Itakue will gather all the shadows around him and add his own spiritual energy to it then releases it in one large burst of energy by swinging his sword. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Itakue's hollow mask looks slightly like a bull's face with a line down the middle, two dark blue side ramps on both sides and a black outline for the rest of the mask. He reveals his mask by putting his hand up to the right side and pulling it down onto his face. *'Increased Speed': Itakue's speed increases to the point that he can keep up with all lieutenants and some captain-class soul reapers. *'Increased Strength': His strength is so great that he can stop some high level attack with his bare hands and redirect the blow somewhere else. *'Spiritual Pressure Increase': When Itakue puts on his mask his spiritual pressure is increased so much that it rivals that of a captain-class soul reaper. With this increase in power, he can cause large amounts of damage and use mid-high level abilities one after the other. *'Cero': Just like other Visored, Itakue can perform a crimson cero with spiderweb-like veins spurting out. He fires his Cero by putting his second and third finger together to concentrate the energy then fires it creating a large arc effect when it is fired to cover a huge range. *'Cero Flecha Assalto': Spanish for "Cero Arrow Assault"; Instead of creating a Cero on his usual fashion, he waves his hand in a downward arc creating a number of arrows that go wherever he sends them using his fingers to control them so they hit the target. *'Power Augmentation': With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, a Visored can gain access to an additional and separate source of power aside from Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. *'Mask Protection': Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing his mask. *'Reiryoku Enhancement:' Visoreds' have dual Spiritual Power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities to the point that if anyone were watching the fight they would think it was an Arrancar fighting instead of a Shinigami. *'Telekinesis:' Certain Visored hold varying degrees of Telekinesis. In Itakue's case, if he drops his sword or is disarmed during battle, he can flick his wrist and his Zanpakutō will fly back to him in a instant. *'Shadow Control and Manipulation Enhancement:' When Itakue revelas his mask, his Zanpakutō's powers are enhanced to the point that he can create clones of himself, manipulating their shadows. The shadows can be shaped into many different forms including small daggers, arms for grabbing or blocking, and many other forms. *'Hierro': Refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which Itakue gained knowledge of after fighting a real arrancar allowing him to master it himself which is a result of him compressing his spiritual power. While other arrancars skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Itakue has proportionally stronger skin than usual being able to stop a bankai bare-handed and block strong attacks that would kill other people. It starts to weaken as parts of the mask are chipped off during the battle or when he is about at the time limit of how long he can wear his mask and this ability will weaken until the mask breaks. Quotes * (When he first became a soul reaper) "What in the world is going on!?" * (To the first hollow he fought) "Why are you attacking my family? Prepare to die!" * (What he said before entering the 2nd Companies Barracks) "Looks like it's time to show what I got!" Category:Fanon Character Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Eleventh Division